


Study buddies

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara and Lena meet in an early morning intro class. Lena gives Kara her number with an ambiguous request.





	Study buddies

Kara looked around the room. She was early. There was one other person in the room. Brunette, green eyes and a strong jawline. The woman was attractive but Kara wasn’t about to throw herself into anything just yet.

“Hey I’m Lena,” said the brunette with a small smile. And if she wasn’t pretty before she was even more so now.

“Hi I’m Kara. So intro German huh?”

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to learn it for years but I haven’t had the time,” The words came out of delicious red lips. Kara was intoxicated. 

“Yeah same so what degree are you doing?” Kara found herself sitting down next to the woman, Lena she corrected herself. Kara took a second to take in what Lena was wearing. A black sweater falling off one shoulder and pushed up to her elbows over light wash ripped jeans with a pair of ballet flats on her feet. She looked so effortlessly put together. Kara loved it.

“Engineering, you?”

“Medicine actually,”

“And yet here we are, both in intro German,” 

“Yeah. Are you a first year?”

“For this degree, yes. You?”

“I’m a second year. Is this your second degree?”

“Yes it is,”

“So how old does the make you?” 

“I’m nineteen,”

“How?” Kara was shocked to say the least. So Lena was an actual genius apparently. It only made her more attractive to Kara.

“I did most of my first degree while at high school and I graduated early,”

“Wow are you some sort of genius?”

“In some ways yes,”

“You really know how to make a girl feel insecure. I just turned twenty and I’m already a degree behind you,”

“Don’t stress. I didn’t have a normal life growing up but it looks like you did so that’s something I’m jealous of,”

“Fair enough,” There were more people in the classroom now but there still would’ve only been about seven of them in total. The lecturer walked in interrupting any further conversation between the two women. 

The lecture was due to finish soon when Kara noticed a sticky note being placed onto her book. She looked over at Lena with a questioning glance.

“If you ever want a study buddy,” The comment was innocent but the way Lena’s eyes swept over Kara’s body in a suggestive manor had Kara confused. She wouldn’t object to anything happening between Lena and herself but with the rest of the semester lying ahead of them Kara was worried that she’d mess up any chances between them.

“Of course I’d love that,” replies Kara with a smile. 

The class finished and Kara found herself in the cafe on campus with her sister Alex. It was their go to mid morning pick up. They would typically talk about everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other. Alex normally talked about her girlfriend Sam and it made Kara happy that her sister had someone that made her so happy.

“I met a girl today,”

“Tell me about her. Is she cute?”

“Her name’s Lena and we have German together. She’s beautiful,” said Kara with a slight blush.

“You’re blushing! There’s more isn’t there?”

“She gave me her number,”

“I’m so proud of you! My baby gay is growing up,”

“I don’t even know if she’s into girls because believe it or not but not everyone is gay,”

“Well why’d she give you her number then?”

“She wanted a study buddy,”

“A study buddy or a ‘study buddy’,”

“The first one I think,”

“Get some Kara. Have you texted her yet?”

“Not yet. I don’t know what to say,”

“Just say hey,”

“Okay I can do that,” Kara pulled out her phone and typed in Lena’s number before sending off a quick text. “Done,”

Lena noticed her phone vibrate on the table drawing her eyes away from the reading that she was doing. 

Unknown number: Hey! It’s Kara just sending you a text so you have my number as well!

Lena: Wonderful! Thanks Kara 

~

Kara was early to class again and she didn’t mind one bit because Lena was early as well. It could become habit if they tried. 

“Hey,”

“Hey you,”

“What did you mean by study buddy?” 

“Well someone to go over vocal with would be nice and we could practice spelling between each other’s legs if you get what I mean,”

“Like have sex?” Whispered Kara. Alex was right but when wasn’t Alex right about girls.

“Bingo. If you wanted to come over to mine and study tonight that would be great,”

“Yeah I’d love to,”

“I’ll text you a time and the address. As much as I’d like to continue this our lecturer just walked in so,”

“Yeah they did,”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this on the back burner for a week or so because I got stuck but it’s finished now so enjoy


End file.
